


Two Halves Made Whole

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part is, Lucifer was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves Made Whole

  
The worst part is, Lucifer was _right_.

Sam does feel the exhilaration.

Lucifer walks over to the group of demons, the group _Azazel_ had sent to watch over Sam. They don't react. They're standing statue still, like some kind of grotesquely personalized wax museum.

Lucifer starts with Mr. Bensman. Sam has positive memories of nearly all his teachers. Mr. Bensman was the exception. Sam never forgot what he said, or what he did. When Lucifer tears through the man's ribcage like it's made of paper mâché, Sam doesn't try to stop it. When he feels the teacher's heart in his hand he crushes it willingly.

It's at that moment that Lucifer shows Sam what they can _really_ do. Everything they're doing in here-- every piece they're tearing out of this group of demons, is being reflected somewhere on Earth-- on a much, much greater scale.

As Mr. Bensman's heart is crushed beneath Sam's fingers, the earth heaves and tears in Portland.

When they move on to Rachel, and Sam remembers the humiliation of that night, the streets of Berlin catch fire.

Doug dies slowly, and Boston breaks apart.

The worst part is, Lucifer was right.

Sam feels the exhilaration. He feels _whole_ \-- for the first time in his entire, wretched existence. All of this, everything Lucifer is doing, it's what Sam has always had inside of him finally, _finally_ freed.

The power Sam had-- all of it, even when he was at his strongest, had been difficult to wield. Most of the time it had felt like he was trying to aim a flamethrower through a pin-hole. But now, with Lucifer's grace flooding every cell of his being, Sam understands.

"Your power isn't demonic." Lucifer smiles as he licks the blood from his fingertips. "I mean think about it-- you killed Alistair, you killed Lilith. They lit up from the inside out. Have you _ever_ seen a demon do what you can do?"

Sam thinks about Azazel, about demon blood, as the taste of sulfur slips down his throat again and again.

"Azazel. Come on, Sam. You know this one." Lucifer waits, patiently.

"Azazel was a demon. He-- he fed me his blood." Sam swallows.

Lucifer nods. "I created all demons. I created Azazel. But...not all demons were human to begin with."

"The blood. Ruby's blood--"

"Ruby. So loyal. Well-- loyal to _me._ " Lucifer smirks. "Do you know _how_ I made humans into demons, Sam? Where do you think their power comes from?"

Sam looks at the corpses on the ground. He should be feeling revulsion, and regret and horror...but he doesn't. He looks back to the mirror at his reflection and says, "From you?"

Lucifer smiles, "From _us_."

The worst part is, Lucifer is right.


End file.
